


all the things I deserve

by Heidel



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Мини R-NC-17, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бессмысленное и беспощадное порно, в котором Крис — владелец спортивного зала, где он отрабатывает боксерские навыки, а Себастьян занимается смешанными боевыми искусствами. Они знакомятся и трахаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the things I deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all the things I deserve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424719) by [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42). 



Крис забывает обо всем, растворяясь в красоте и абсолютном безмолвном великолепии своего тела, двигающегося так, как он его научил, так, как оно само этого хочет, и его кулаки наносят удар за ударом по призрачной челюсти. Адреналин захлёстывает его, плещется под кожей, и Крис бьёт, бьёт, бьёт, пока у него не начинают болеть плечи, пока он не чувствует, что должен прекратить, с благодарностью сдаваясь пылу несуществующего боя и неизбежному поражению от приятной усталости.

Он замедляется и останавливается. Он стоит прямо. Мышцы кричат от усталости после тяжёлой нагрузки. Он глубоко дышит. Тишина и ясность. Когда он открывает глаза — Крис даже не осознавал, что закрыл их, — то смотрит прямо на нового парня, который наносит удары, словно танцует, и поднимает веса, словно завтра никогда не наступит, и...

Новый парень ухмыляется ему и неторопливо, заинтересованно подмигивает. Крис окидывает взглядом наклонённую голову, глаза парня в тени, а волосы спутаны из-за шлема. Ясно замечает, как капля пота скользит вниз по шее за воротник мокрой от пота футболки. 

Крис пытается улыбнуться так, чтобы получилось в равной степени соблазнительно, мягко и многозначительно. Новый парень ходит в зал всего несколько недель, отсюда и прилагательное, но Крис видел, как он дерётся, смотрел, как он яростно нападает и отбивает атаки. Свирепо, вот подходящее слово. Звериный рык и однозначное намерение убить. Крис слышал звуки бросков даже сквозь мирную дымку собственной тренировки.

Должно быть, его улыбка достигла цели, потому что новый парень чуть ниже наклоняет голову и, поспешно извинившись, покидает группку праздно болтающих бойцов и расслабленно, неторопливо и целенаправленно идёт к нему.

Крис оглядывается через плечо: позади него двери в раздевалки и душевые, а дальше — еще одна, ведущая наверх. Там, в пяти лестничных пролётах, находится пустая квартира, от которой у него есть ключ. (У него есть ключи от дверей во всём здании — оно целиком принадлежит ему. Это место, которое он считает своим домом.)

— Привет, — говорит новый парень и протягивает руку со сбитыми костяшками. С какой силой он бьёт? Крис безжалостно подавляет желание предложить ему спарринг. Не сегодня. Но определённо в ближайшее время. 

— Нужна помощь с этим? — Короткое, изящное движение.

Крис смотрит на свои забинтованные руки, потом на нового парня. 

— Да.

Ну и ложь. Новый парень прекрасно это знает, потому что его ухмылка становится шире, он подходит ближе. Крис тихо смеётся и отступает.

— Сюда, — говорит он и идёт к двери на лестницу.

Он остро осознаёт, что новый парень следует за ним. Они поднимаются наверх: неровный ритм шагов, дыхания и прикосновений рук к перилам. 

— Ты Крис, верно, — и это не вопрос. Просто — подготовка, затем бросок.

— А ты кто? — спрашивает Крис. Он сдастся, всё в порядке. Но сперва имена.

— Себастьян. 

Крис поворачивается. Они на полпути к решающему бою. Когда он дёргает за футболку Себастьяна, тот рывком прижимается к нему. Поцелуй-укус. Первая кровь. 

Себастьян стонет, хватает Криса за запястья, крепко сжимает, и Крис отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Себастьян покраснел и тяжело дышит.

— Да? — Себастьян мягко подталкивает Криса. Обеспокоенность проскальзывает в его хрипловатый голос. — Тебе нужна минута?

— Да, — отвечает Крис, а затем сжимает в кулаках футболку Себастьяна и тащит его за собой оставшуюся часть пути.

Себастьян смеётся, низко и мрачно, и спешит за ним.

Крис неловко вставляет ключи в замочную скважину, запирает дверь и дважды, трижды проверяет. 

Когда он снова смотрит на Себастьяна, то рад тому, что может опереться на дверь, потому что Себастьян почти голый, стоит на коленях и тянется к бинтам, до сих пор намотанным на руки Криса. Уверенно и терпеливо разматывает их, и Крис тихо шипит, когда один бинт не поддаётся сразу, в отличие от остальных, а затем — кривая резкая ухмылка, когда руки Криса оказываются свободными. 

Последний шанс спросить. Дать возможность сдаться. Крис говорит: 

— Только если ты хочешь. 

— О, я хотел тебя с первого раза, как пришёл сюда, — следует простой ответ. Удар в солнечное сплетение. Прямая атака. — Ты хочешь?

Крис не отвечает. Вместо этого он раздевается. Ему не удаётся сдержать улыбку, когда Себастьян заинтересованно изгибает бровь при взгляде на его блестящую от пота кожу и татуировки. Идеи, нанесённые на его кожу, которые Себастьян, задумчиво нахмурившись, сейчас исследует кончиками пальцев.

— Ты очень сильно веришь в некоторые из этих вещей, — бормочет Себастьян, — иначе не стал бы заходить так далеко, чтобы они всегда были с тобой.

Крис кивает, но ничего не говорит, этого и не нужно. Потому что Себастьян улыбается, снова берёт его за запястья и тянет вниз. Одурманивающая дымка влажных медленных поцелуев. Себастьян снова и снова заставляет его задыхаться. Блуждает руками по его телу. Крис дрожит и выгибается, подставляясь под прикосновения Себастьяна, под тяжесть его ладоней. 

Он тонет в ощущениях. Руки Себастьяна, его удивительно тонкие запястья. Крису наконец удаётся оторваться от этого развратного безжалостного рта, и он видит, как пульсирует жилка на шее Себастьяна. Он прижимается к ней губами и с силой всасывает в рот. Он хочет пометить Себастьяна. Должно быть, Себастьяну это нравится, потому что он стонет, произносит имя Криса, притягивая его ближе. Осторожно проводит короткими ногтями по его бокам, вызывая резкую вспышку ошеломляющих ощущений. У Криса голова идёт кругом от того, как у него стоит, от сильного желания, от дрожащих вдохов Себастьяна. 

— Пол? — Каким-то образом у Криса ещё осталось достаточное количество клеток мозга, чтобы спросить. 

— Кровать, — отвечает Себастьян.

Крис с неохотой отстраняется. Вызывающий синяк расцветает на шее Себастьяна. По направлению взгляда Криса Себастьян безошибочно дотрагивается до него, и его улыбка обнажает зубы и острое желание.

— Надеюсь, я был хорош на вкус.

— Был, — говорит Крис.

— Ещё?

Это всё поощрение, которое ему нужно. Он указывает на кровать. Она не так уж далеко. Себастьян на смятых простынях, приглашающе протягивает руку, и Крис снова ныряет к нему. Он находит правильный угол, плотно прижимается своими бедрами к его, и Себастьян дрожит и толкается вверх. Крис двигает рукой между ними. Головка члена Себастьяна уже влажная. Крис кусает Себастьяна за горло и наклоняется к его уху. 

— Всё, что захочешь.

— Возьми меня. — Задушенный стон. — Быстро, сейчас. Остальное потом.

— Это обещание? — задавая вопрос, Крис одновременно двигает рукой и получает в награду сдавленный крик. Тихие стоны заполняют крошечное пространство между ними. Он не останавливается. Вещи, которые он хочет сделать, вещи, которые он хочет, чтобы Себастьян сделал, калейдоскоп потрясающих картинок кружится в его голове. Но он понимает, что сейчас надо действовать быстро. Нужна разрядка. Он ускоряет движения, и Себастьян произносит его имя. Крис не останавливается и смотрит, как он кончает с широко открытыми и затуманенными от удовольствия глазами.

После Себастьян кажется ещё более красивым: намокшие от пота волосы, расширенные зрачки, рот, покрасневший от поцелуев и укусов, и Крис успокаивающе зализывает синяк, который оставил на нём, пока Себастьян не шевелится и говорит:

— На спину, пожалуйста.

Крис ухмыляется.

— Ты уверен, что можешь приказывать мне, когда тебя ещё трясёт?

— Я приказываю тебе потому, что хочу этого.

Глаза Себастьяна ярко вспыхивают. Невесомыми поцелуями он касается кожи Криса, опускаясь ниже, ниже — и целует головку члена Криса, не разжимая губ, но в этом поцелуе нет ничего целомудренного. У Криса вырывается невнятное ругательство. Его ведёт, словно его огрели по голове. 

Себастьян, должно быть, знает это, потому что в его взгляде мелькает наглая искра, и, отклонившись, он берет у Криса в рот.

Крис сдаётся ему на милость чересчур быстро — наверное, он должен быть смущён. Или нет. Он может только наслаждаться шоу — шоу Себастьяна — жадным, требовательным, слишком хорошим отсосом. 

Он не может долго сдерживаться — его на полной скорости несёт на край, и затем Себастьян отодвигается, его рот блестит от слюны, мокрый и непристойный, и он говорит:

— Давай, Крис, кончи для меня.

Невозможно сопротивляться этому.

Крис не сопротивляется.

Он сдаётся, он падает, он подчиняется.

(Он просыпается от тихого пения Себастьяна — и спрашивает разрешения, прежде чем мягко заглушить песню поцелуем).


End file.
